User talk:Seelentau
Welcome Seelentau Romaji No idea, could you give me examples? You mean stuff like oo vs ou vs ō? I don't really edit here anymore either, I just kind of float around coming and going at this point 21:58, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Ah. The rule goes: *Macrons (like ō) are used for Japanese direct romanizations (like in the Raizo info box, we list Raizō where it says 'Romanization' and in the Poneglyph article we mention the romanization 'Rōdo Pōnegurifu' next to its Japanese writing.) *Everywhere else, we don't use macrons. Like titles, mentions in articles, etc. Hope that makes sense. 22:10, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Unblock me on Narutopedia I did not know that I cannot use vulgarities on Narutopedia can you unblock me on the Wiki? Titanfan11 (talk) 02:49, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Re:Japanese Yep, I've been aware. Like what you've been doing so far, keep up the good work! Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:51, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Translation Help Hi, could you possibly give some input here? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:08, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Re:Luffy's Techniques It was decided in Talk:Devil Fruit#Gas Gas and Bis Bis to not format DF names that are based on English words into an English spelling, keeping them consistent with the other DF names that are based on Japanese words and sound effects. So I do see what you mean with the attack name specifically, but I would say it's different from the DF name since any kana provided with an attack name is always to spell out a non-Japanese word (though I could be wrong, correct me if I am). Hopes this helps. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:32, December 9, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:09, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Ohhh, I see. I've always edited with the sidebar opened, and the text fits well there. So I don't know if you have any specific reason/preference to edit with the sidebar closed, but if you do then unfortunately I'd have to say finding and dealing with it is probably beyond my realm of expertise. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:04, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Ruby and Nami's techniques Hello there. Looks like I have neglected putting Ruby into Nami's Weather Art techniques. Thank you for putting them! As for your question, from what I have checked, it's not in all, but some of Nami's Weather Art-techniques does have "=" in their Japanese names. I'll try to check which techniques have that later. --JouXIII (talk) 18:40, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Heyo, nice to see that you're still around. Wikis are a good way to procrastinate a bachelor's thesis :D :I've actually never seen a "=" being used before, especially in such a context. I suppose it's meant to be a hyphen? Anyway, I don't have the raws of OP, so I can't doublecheck. :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 19:14, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm around, just not much around on Narutopedia. ::Well, usually I just search Japanese names of techniques/terms used in One Piece, and usually I find images of those technique in Japanese(for example, if I search サイクロン=テンポ(Nami's Cyclone Tempo), I can find images like this. --JouXIII (talk) 19:39, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Hum, but the unicode symbol we use here is still wrong. ＝ isn't ゠. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:44, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hmm... I see what you mean. That shall be part of fixing, once I've confirmed which techniques have and which doesn't have double hyphen. But that's for later, since it's getting late here. See ya around. (^_^) --JouXIII (talk) 20:21, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Bot Hey! Thanks for the edits, but I'd recommend getting a bot in order to avoid flooding wiki activity and recent changes. If you make one, I can ask Awaikage to get a bot flag on it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:58, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't think it would take this long^^ I'm not sure if I can continue using my account normally if it's a bot. If not, I have a second account I can use for bot work. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:01, December 11, 2018 (UTC) The account has bot rights now. 21:02, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Nope, no idea. I normally use the right menu, but the drop-down seems to work fine for me as well. If you have personal .js or .css, it could be caused by that. 21:18, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Re:Bot edits I'm only fixing some mistakes it made. Qref template uses em dash (the longer —), while it is a stylistic choice, it's better if the reference section appears consistent. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:20, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Going about it a bit backwards though. Altering templates like that is usually discussed before being applied. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:37, December 13, 2018 (UTC) I'm saying the edits are inconsistent with the template's citation style. If your plan is to make them consistent in the end, then you're planning either to change the template or to re-edit the references. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 21:54, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Yes, that is the sort of thing I mean. And yes, altering a template that affects almost every article should be discussed first. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 22:06, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Honorifics The main factor with the honorifics is that they're included in a character's introduction. Sanji was introduced as Sanji, not Sanji-san. Characters that were introduced with that suffix, like Kuni, Sam and Tanaka, do have the honorific in their infobox. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:59, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :But why? The way it is now, it's super inconsistent. The article title doesn't match the introduction, which in turn doesn't match the rest of the article. All this should not be, based on the usual Manual of Style a wiki encyclopaedia follows. So either a) the articles should be moved to include the "O-" and the name should always be written like that, or b) the "O-" should be removed because it's not part of the character's name. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:09, December 19, 2018 (UTC) re:Fruit Names Hey. You mean Zoan-fruits(for example, Neko Neko no Mi Model Leopard)? Sure, I'll give it a look. --JouXIII (talk) 17:38, December 21, 2018 (UTC) ::After some extensive look, I can confirm that there are no colons in Japanese version, so those can be removed in my opinion. ::That said, there doesn't seem to be any clear pattern for symbols around model animal; they can be ::*without any symbols(like Boa Sandersonia's ヘビヘビの実 モデル アナコンダ ::*with “ ”(like Kaku's ウシウシの実 モデル“ ”) ::*with 「」(like Jabra's イヌイヌの実 モデル「 」) ::So that can be a bit weird. But like I said, no colons in Japanese version. --JouXIII (talk) 19:12, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Sure, looks like someone has already started that. --JouXIII (talk) 19:57, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Re:Honorifics in character names My statement was referring to article titles, which use the character's name only. Introductions and infoboxes can sometimes include honorifics. 20:14, December 23, 2018 (UTC) I don't see any issues. Introductions typically contain alternative names and titles the subject has. Either way, we're not Wikipedia. 14:10, December 26, 2018 (UTC) In the sense of honorifics, no. 15:39, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Re:飛び六胞 You must have me confused for someone else. I didn't translate anything. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:44, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Do you mean the Beasts Pirates Gallery? I didn't edit that. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:59, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Wikitext The wiki's manual of style says to include 's in piped links. I do agree it is a bit silly at times. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:57, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :It's not only silly, it makes no sense at all. Link's and Link's are the exact same, just that the latter is shorter. Besides, the "'s" is just a contraction for "is" or "has" and nobody would link Link has when they want to link to Link. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:05, October 1, 2019 (UTC) That manual of style section was way outdated. I fixed it. You can make changes like that as long as you also make major contributions to articles. SeaTerror (talk) 05:00, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! There a some other things that should probably be updated. I posted about it in the forums, regarding the episode titles. • Seelentau 愛 議 07:38, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Professional Translator You provided proof your name is Stephen Paul? SeaTerror (talk) 09:04, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :...what? • Seelentau 愛 議 09:07, October 2, 2019 (UTC) You said you're a professional translator. SeaTerror (talk) 17:18, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I am. I have a Bachelor of Arts degree in International Technical Translation and Communication and am currently studying Software Localization for my Master of Science. Also, I know Japanese, not on a native level, but enough to the difference between "Ginbu" and "Ginpu". What's your expertise? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Re:SBS Actually yes, the pages have been leaked here. Thanks for the offer. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:19, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Furigana of Silver Axe It seems "Ginbu" according to the image, but it is unclear. And I think reading 斧 as bu is very doubtful. There are "ginpu" readings in the internet like https://furigana.info/w/%E9%8A%80%E6%96%A7 https://www.jmd.co.jp/article.php?no=249066 but there are no "ginbu". How about ? --Klobis (talk) 09:17, October 3, 2019 (UTC) It is not clear enough to draw a conclusion. Even if it is bu indeed, I think it is a typo or a mistake. So I made the suggestion. --Klobis (talk) 09:34, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Re:Community name People thought the text looked ugly so it was changed to blank. 09:51, November 9, 2019 (UTC) re: Hitotsunagi Interesting theories but I think "Human Connection" or "One Calm Sea" are farfetched translations which are not worth mentioning in the wiki. --Klobis (talk) 12:46, January 20, 2020 (UTC) I said they were farfetched translations because there are too many possible meanings on the hiragana name. It can mean "fire capital harbor name ceremony" (火都津名儀) for example. We don't need speculations or strained interpretations. --Klobis (talk) 02:56, January 21, 2020 (UTC)